Infinity War
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: The Necron are preparing to invade the Bionis! Terra, Maximus, Shulk, Reyn and Owain must attend the RGDFA to save their home form the robotic menaces. The future of the Homs now rest in their hands, but a government secret and enemy's hiding in the shadows threaten to tear them apart


**Authors Note: **Oh boy, here we go again. What is this like 500th story I've started only for it to be postponed and forgotten about after one chapter? God, things were so much easier when I just made up stuff as I went along and just wrote what I wanted. So yeah this is a story I want to write but don't expect it to be updated regularly.

**The Infinity War **

**Arc 1: The Garden of Eden**

**Chapter 1: Speak to Me**

_Gaia_

_Our world was forged long ago when two great titans the Bionis and Mechonis fought with the very nature of creation hanging in the balance, the battle lasted for hundreds of years with the two titans ravishing the galaxy they had come too, forming planets with the debris of their clashes. The Bionis brought creatures of flesh to worlds whilst the Mechonis created beings of gears and cogs and covered them in plates of metal._

_But the Mechonis and the Bionis had angered the higher gods and their war was stopped with a wave of the ultimate weapon, a incredible power known as the Kah Gash. The Bionis and the Mechonis were put on trial for their crimes and as final punishment were entombed in a body of stone to cover the last world they had fought on, the planet which is now known as Gaia. Life would flourish on the body of the Bionis whilst machines began to pump out creatures of steel on the Mechonis. _

_Life on the Bionis split up into two main factions, the Homs and the High Entia who lived in separation whilst the people of Mechonis, the Machina grew together. The two worlds were at piece with one another until one fateful day, when the Necron's attacked._

_**1987: The Second Age**_

_**At the Summit of Galahad Fortress, the Battle of Sword Valley**_

The battle took place on a stretch of sand and dirt surrounding the main entrance to the fortress, thousands of men and their rifles opened fire as wave after wave of metallic creatures changed towards them, they were human and shape with a dull metal grey coat of armour that resembled a human skeleton complete with a emotionless skull like face with dark neon green eyes

"Necron's!" a man shouted as the machines grabbed him and ripped the flesh clean of his bones, he could only scream in a warped screech as the metal hands tore out his voice box.

"Charge! Do not let them get to you! Keep fighting!" shouted a large man who looked like a commander of some kind, with a large brown moustache wearing a orange and silver armour that was three times thicker than he was, he had a booming voice and the solider quickly rallied up and opened fire as he threw a spear with enough force to tear several Necron's in half.

One of the now torn in half piece of Necron was still alive and launched itself at the commander, it grabbed his and tried to pull his head off but it was stopped by the flash of a red sword with a blue light extending from the tip.

A man in his early thirties with long brown hair and a handsome face swung the sword vertically and split the robot in two, it landed with an audible clunk.

"Thank you Dunban" he said looking back with a gratifying nod as he lifted his spear high into the air.

"Keep fighting! Do not let a single one get through the Colony" he roared as he motioned for them to keep advancing, Dunban reared back and met up with his own comrades. Two men, one with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail complete with a full beard and moustache wielding a sword that also happened to be a gun and another man who looked like a scared pig with his short stubby nose and wide fearful eyes with long claws coming out from his knuckles.

"What do yah say we retreat? Old Comar seems enthusiastic enough what da yah say we leave em to it and get out of here in one place?!" said the fearful looking man as Dunban looked to his other friend and grinned.

"You may have a point Mumkhar but where's the fun in being in battle and letting all the old farts get a shot at glory?" he said as the blonde man frowned at him half-heartedly.

"Hey! Who you calling "old man"?! You're only a few years younger than me yah berk!?" he shouted as an explosion nearby defended them for a few seconds.

"Come on Dickson! Don't either of you think about quitting now, we have the Monado and with that anything is possible. So what do you say we get out there and give those Necron a lesson on what happens when you mess with the Homs of Colony 9?!" he shouted as Dickson laughed and filled his gun with ammo.

"You're crazy you know that? But then again I've always been a big fan of crazy, so let's go for it" he said as Mumkhar shook his head in fear.

"Well count me out of it?! If you two wanna throw your lives away so be it but I ain't going nowhere" he shouted as Dickson grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up.

"You're coming with us or else would you rather be known as Mumkhar the Abandoner in the Colony?" he said as Mumkhar cursed under his breath.

"Fine then! I'll stick around but I'm out the second things get hairy" he shouted as the three of them charged along with the rest of the army.

"Vile creatures of steel behold the power of the Monado" he yelled as he sliced straight through a small group of Necron's as Dickson's hand became filled with electricity.

"Let's go! THUNDERBOLT!" he shouted as a rain of bolts came flying down and shocked the Necron's and stunned them, with a roar Mumkhar stabbed it through the chest. It stared down at him as it died as his face contorted with fear as it tried to crush him with its weight, he managed to get out of the way and fell on his backside.

"Oh dammit" he grumbled as Dickson laughed and pulled him to his feet, Mumkhar grunted at him as Dickson shook his head.

"Monado lend us your power" shouted Dunban as the blade cut vertically straight through a large metallic crab like creature, Dunban grimaced as he felt a surge of pain go through his arm as the energy blade retracted back into its shell.

"Dunban, you ok?" shouted Dickson as he shot a Necron trooper directly in the face, Dunban nodded and put on a brave face but Dickson saw right through him, for all its power the Monado was taking its toile on Dunban.

As the three of them regrouped the ground began to shake around them, several others stopped what they were doing and looked round confused trying to figure out what was making the noise, and then there was an explosion of light that knocked everyone back as something erupted from the ground.

"What the hell!?" shouted Dickson as a dust cloud engulfed both them and the Necron's who had stopped attacking as well, then ground started to shake as Dunban struggled to keep his balance.

"That explosion, it came from the Ether Mine in Sword Valley! Brody and Shaw are still down there!" shouted Dunban in horror as Dickson and Mumkhar both turned to him.

"Are you serious!?" shouted Dickson as Mumkhar turned tail and legged it in the direction of the exit of the battlefield

"They're dead and so will we if we stay here, don't know about you guys but I'm getting the hell out of here!" he shouted back at him despite the fact he was actually running right towards the Necrons, the dust cloud meant he couldn't see where he was going and Dunban and Dickson lost sight of him.

"Mumkhar get back here you idiot! We need to stick togeth….AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted only to be interrupted as a Necron trooped grabbed his sword arm and twisted it, Dunban cried in pain as he dropped the Monado. Dickson shouted his name and ran forward, the Necron let go of Dunban and slammed the back of its hand into Dickson's face, sending him flying.

Dunban tried to ignore the pain in his now broken arm and grabbed the Monado with his other hand, the Necron turned round slowly to face him when something caught its eye, Dunban heard screaming and looked round to see Mumkhar being chased by several small metal scorpion like creatures.

One of them grabbed his leg with its pincers and he fell to the ground and almost instantly became swarmed by them, "Mumkhar!" shouted Dunban as the Necron started to advance towards the crippled Mumkhar.

"Dickson! Help him!" shouted Dunban as Dickson grabbed him and started to pull him away.

"It's too late for him Dunban, let's get out of here!" he said as Dunban tried to protest but was cut short as the Necron grabbed Mumkhar and put him in a choke hold, Mumkhar looked at the two of them in fear until the Necron moved its mouth his ear and his expression changed, the creature then snapped his neck and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Mumkhar!" shouted Dunban as Dickson continued to drag him away, shooting at any Necrons that stood in their way.

It was then that everything seemed to collapse beneath them, something huge exploded from the ground underneath the fortress, swallowing everything in another could of dust, rock and smoke.

Dickson couldn't see and had to hold onto Dunban who had passed out and was still clinging to the Monado with his unbroken hand. Dickson's usual calm face became replaced with one of terror as he looked up through the cloud and saw what had caused this destruction, it was obscured but it was huge with a ray of spines going down its back, it reared its long snout like head towards him and roared so loud he felt his eardrums nearly burst, then the ground cracked and shattered beneath him and he, Dunban and all the other members of Colony 9s defense force were swallowed by the earth.

**10 years later**

_Upper Bionis, Colony 9_

_Team Maximus POV_

"WE'RE LATE!" shouted a young man as he and three others ran as fast as they could down the mostly empty streets of Colony 9.

"Dammit Max, this is the last time we have you set the alarm, if we miss the exam then we'll be the laughing stock of the whole Colony!" shouted the biggest out of the four, he turned round to his friend who was struggling to keep up.

"Come on Shulk, get a move on!" he shouted as his friend groaned and kept going.

"All right all right I'm coming, I'm coming. We've had no breakfast this morning so how did you expect me to run with an empty stomach?!" he said as the leader of the group flailed his arms around in an over the top manner.

"Who gives two shits just move your ass!?" he yelled earning some shocked looks from some nuns that walked past as his other friend leapt up onto the rooftops.

"Have no fear my trusty companions, I shall head forward and fight my way through all the legions of demons to create a proper path for which you can traverse safely through this most dangerous of terrains!" he said in a theatrical and camp way only for him to trip and nearly fall off.

"Reyn!" Shulk shouted as Reyn grabbed his falling friend, Owain, and started to run forward with a yellow aura surrounding him, he grabbed Shulk with his other hand as his last friend grinned and leapt backwards and landed on Reyns shoulders.

"Is it Reyn Time?" he said with a grin as Reyn started to run at a near inhuman speed towards the centre of town.

The four boys were Reyn, Shulk, Owain and Maximus. They had a reputation of being troublemakers and were as thick as thieves when together, spending nearly all their spare time going on adventures around the cliffs of Colony 9 and fighting wildlife several times larger than anything you or I could imagine.

Shulk was a fair boy with messy blonde hair and hazel bluish eyes, he wore an opened red jacket over brown short overalls and a darkened bronze shirt, on his back was the Junk Sword, a weapon of his that was given to him by Dickson when he was 15.

Reyn was large a bulky with thick muscles, a large nose and messy ginger hair, but despite his intimidating appearance everyone knew he was a massive joker, with a bright outlook on life despite his rather simple minded view on things.

Owain was a performer in every way, he acted dashing but his short blonde hair and his lean and messy appearance gave of more the vide of an assassin than an actor, he was loud, bombastic and drove most people around him mad, but those who would stick with him would discover his true side, but more on that later.

And then finally there was Maximus, he was tall and thin and rather frail looking, he had messy light brown borderline blonde hair and was equipped with a pair of greenish, brown eyes that seemed to catch everyone's attention, especially the ladies. He too like Owain was very loud and eccentric but in his current state you wouldn't believe that, well just wait till he's around strangers and you'll see what I mean.

Now why they running so fast? Well it just so happens that today was the day where the enrolment to the Radiant Garden Defense Force Academy, the largest military school in the Bionis.

Ever since the events of the Battle at Sword Valley tensions between the Bionis and the Mechonis had risen to the point of war, a new threat from the Mechonis called the Mechon had appeared.

At first the people of Bionis thought they were a by-product of the Necrons but it became clear this was not the case when the Mechon began attacking the Necrons as well. Eventually the entire of the Mechonis was at war, the Necrons attacking from underneath and the Mechon coming down from the heart of the titanic beast.

The Necrons had already suffered a great loss following the battle and the Mechon proved themselves to be an unstoppable enemy, none of their weapons had any effect on the Mechon and in just a few days the entire Necron race had been wiped out.

But I think you can guess what happened next, yeap the Mechon started to attack the people of Bionis. So it was established that a school to train and teach younger students to fight in the inevitable war.

And of course this fit perfectly with Maximus and his friends because if there was one thing they were good at it was destroying things and so they had applied and had been invited to the entrance exam but thanks to a night of drinking and Maximus's inability to work a clock they were now running late.

Eventually the four of them reached the terminal for the Kiryu Network, a massive monorail service that went all the way from the bottom to the top of Bionis.

Shulk felt a vibration in his pocket as the four of them waited outside the terminal at the edge of Colony 9. Colony 9 was very much a humble place, they very rarely bothered themselves with the rivalry's and tension of the other Colony's and simply went to work on collecting materials to build weapons and to provide a home for the Homs race.

Shulk pulled out his handheld phoning device and saw he had received a message, "It's Fiora" he announced as Maximus pulled a face.

"Beebadabee beep beep beep! Time for another update from Shulk about how much he wants Fiora. Fiora has done this, Fioras done that" he said in a mocking tone as Shulk frowned whilst Reyn laughed and put his arms around both of them.

"Aww leave Shulk alone Max, he may been a gimp sometimes but you and I both know he's the right one for Fiora!" he said as Shulk tried to catch his breath whilst Maximus held his breath.

"All right I get the picture Reyn now let go of me, your pits reek!" he shouted as Reyn released him and he tried to catch his breath as Shulk was actually able to read the message from Fiora.

"She says that she hopes we all do well and that she misses us. Oh and that Max is a goon" he said as Maximus ran over and grabbed the phone, sure enough Shulk wasn't lying.

Hey guys! I hope you all do well in today's exam; we're all rooting for you! Love Fiora.

Ps. Tell Max he is a goon :P

"If she wasn't such a cutie I would punch her in the bollocks" said Maximus as he looked up to see Owain hunched over like a gargoyle at the top of a wall looking out towards the monorail track.

"Our transport is approaching my fellow companions, soon we shall be in the company of our fellow warriors" he announced in a particularly over the top manner that would have made anyone cringe with embarrassment but to Max and the others it was normal.

"Well all I care about is getting in there to kick some arse and find myself a woman!" said Maximus cracking his knuckles with a grin as Owain laughed loudly.

"Your ambitions depress me Maximus; I have set my goals far above that of battering some untalented delinquents or marrying a fair large bosomed maid. I have set my sights on the grand prize, I wish to fight the Bionis itself!" he said looking towards the top of the gigantic colossus that he and all the other Homs lived on.

"You want to try and kill a god? You wonder why people think you're insane?" said Maximus shaking his head and pulling a face at Reyn and Shulk who sniggered as Owain jumped down and his face turned sour as he grabbed Maximus in a headlock.

"We shall see who's insane when I ram your head up your ass! Prepare for battle!" he shouted as Maximus managed to get out of his grip and clenched his fists and went into a fight stance.

"Bring it on you arsehole and speak for yourself about getting your head up your own ass, nobrock" he said as Reyn exploded into fits of laughter as Shulk shook his head in embarrassment.

Maximus and Owain charged at each other with an over the top roar and where about to grapple when a soft voice interrupted them.

"Ummmmm…excuse me…could you maybe tell me if I'm at the right station? I'm trying to get to the Radiant Garden Defense Force Academy?" said a young woman, her sudden appearance caused both Maximus and Owain to lose focus and crash into each other, she winced as the two of them became tangled up and started fighting to get back to their feet as quickly as possible.

"You bell end, get the hell off of me!" shouted Owain as Maximus continued to stare open mouth at the girl that had interrupted their fight.

She was absolutely stunning, with long green hair tied in a ponytail with a flowery red ribbon, she was dressed in a red strapless dress with a purple sash around her waist with red gold trimmed boots and a pair of light purple gloves. Her eyes were purple and had a curious look to them, indeed she did seem to watch Maximus and Owain untangle themselves with a look of amusement.

_Terra's POV_

"You have been invited to participate in the entrance exam to the RGDFA, please attend the interview at the address printed below" she read aloud that morning.

Needless to say it was complete pandemonium in the house when her father found out, they was much shouting, a lot of objects being thrown and a huge mess for her family's many maids to clean up once her father had finally calmed down.

She had been told to go to her room until her father was in a position to form a cohesive sentence and she had spent the last hour and half packing everything that she needed, regardless of whether of not her father approved she was leaving for Radiant Garden.

Terra Branford could be easily described as sheltered, she had seen very little of the outside world beyond the giant mansion that she lived in with her father, her grandparents, her aunts, her uncles and too many cousins to keep track off. But in truth she was very much a curious person, spending nearly every day and sometimes night in the library studying away, learning everything she could about the world that existed beyond the walls of her garden.

At the ripe young age of 18 her father had made the announcement that all wealthy young woman dread hearing, engagement.

To a prince none the less, from their neighbouring kingdom of Figaro, it had shocked her of course when her father burst into her room and basically announced it in front of everyone, just after she had graduated from her private school.

Terra was unique individual; she was born from the womb of a Homs but was fathered by an Esper. She was a hybrid, the first of her kind.

Espers where one of the oldest and wisest creatures on the Bionis, existing before even the Necrons they had protected the Bionis and its people for a millennium and used their immense magical knowledge to teach other races the ways of magic and its qualities but they had remained uninterested in the Mechonis War, mainly out of spite towards the Homs.

Terra's birth had resulted in a lot of unwanted attention from the Espers. Many saw her as a disgrace and demanded her death at a young age, but her father fought to keep her alive as her body had struggled to adapt to the physical changes of being part Esper. This, combined with her mother dying of pneumonia a year later, had prompted her father to become as overprotective as any father would over his only daughter but he took it to the next level, Terra was to absolutely never set foot outside the walls of her house, for her own safety.

But now 18 years later her father and her where at each other's throats.

"You think you can just throw everything that you have been given these past 18 so that you can go mingle with a group of dirty stinking filthy Homs! I will not allow my daughter to even think of socializing herself with a group of inbred narcissistic monkeys!" he said, Terra could only stand there shocked.

"Father! This hatred you have for Homs is completely unjustified, they need our help and I want to help them, I'm sick and tired of sitting around here doing nothing. You once said to me to choose my own destiny, well here I'am. I'm going and there's nothing you can say about it!" she said, crossing her arms and putting on her bravest face, her face looked so angry that his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets.

"No daughter of mine is going to some filthy Homs school" he said slowly as Terra walked as close as she dared to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Well you're daughter isn't taking no for an answer" she said slowly back, everyone braced themselves for the reaction.

A few hours later Terra found herself walking down what was once a mysterious road but was now her path to freedom, in one hand she carried a suitcase that she swung whilst humming a happy tune and in the other she carried an overly large red broadsword, which she holstered onto her back as she looks down at the town map she had been given by one of her nicer servants.

She didn't have a lot of time, her father would find her sooner or later. She had to get to Radiant Garden as quickly as possible and then she would be safe, she would have to lay low for a while, she needed a new identity but first she had to find out where the hell she was going.

Thankfully her prayers were answered when she saw four boys run past her, they were about her age and she swore one of them mentioned "Radiant Garden".

"Well it's all I've got to rely on" she said to herself, shrugging and then running after them. She quickly found them at what looked like a station of some kind, she knew that there was only one way to Radiant Garden from where she stayed and that was by monorail.

She quickly saw the four boys and it looked like two of them were about to fight, one looked very charismatic and charming but as soon as he opened his mouth she heard language so foul even her father would be shocked. Never the less they were the only people she could see at the station so she didn't have any choice.

"Ok Terra, nothing to worry about. They're a group of guys, Homs. Just approach them and ask if you're at the right place and then you'll not have to speak to them again" she thought as she composed herself and started to walk towards them.

"Actually…they look pretty strong, maybe I should stick with them for a bit, until I get somewhere safe" she thought as she noticed the biggest of the group, he looked pretty intimidating but the one next to him, the blonde one, was gorgeous and she decided to talk to him first.

"Ok Terra, compose yourself, you can talk to a cute guy right?! Just smile and say "Hi I'm Terra, is the right station for the Radiant"" how hard could it possibly be" she thought as she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ummmmm…excuse me…could you maybe tell me if I'm at the right station? I'm trying to get to the Radiant Garden Defense Force Academy?" she barely managed to croak and resisted every urge to facepalm.

"Dammit! Great work Terra now they're gonna think of you as an absolute deva! I need to be more confident Oh no, come on not the blushing…anything but the blushing" she thought as all four of them stared at her for a period of about five seconds.

The two on the ground pushed and shoved each other off and stood up like a pair of soldiers, legs together, chests out, chins held up high, she had to admit it was kind of amusing.

"Why certainly mam, I would be happy to escort you to the nearest track which just happens to be near the…..ahh!" said the taller of the two only for the foul mouthed one to push down on his head and grin like an idiot.

"Hey back off shit powder she was talking to me, begging your pardon Miss but if its RGDFA you're looking for then you've come to right place, I'm Maximus Del Toro Tright Wright Denson Schneider Ken Shin Gilmour Waters the 3rd and it's an absolute pleasure to meet you" he said grinning as his friend flayed his arms around in anger.

Terra was quite taken aback that she wasn't sure what to say but she smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Maximus, I'm…Nova" she said, thinking of the first name to come to her head.

Maximus shook her hand a little to enthusiastically for her liking before he noticed her sword, "Holy shit balls" he said before her grabbed it and to her utter astonishment pulled it from its holster and swung into the air, with one hand, his friend managed to escape his grip and fell to the ground on his backside.

"Sweet mother of the Bionis look at the size of this thing, you could cut through an Arachnid Queen on one slice with this beast, hey Owain catch!" he said as he threw the sword, to Terra's protest, to his friend who caught and looked like a young child who's birthday present had come early.

"Such magnificent handwork, the handle is so well crafted, the blade so sharp and gleaming with gorgeous poetry, the mere presence of its ludicrous size it makes me wanna…..wanna….oh gods" he said before he burst into tears.

Terra managed to pull the sword from his hands and Owain bowed down in front of her, "Oh wielder of this mighty blade, Nova! Greatest swordswoman to have graced the planet, please allow me, Owain, to name your sword" he said.

Terra was confused but flattered at the same time, the blonde one picked up Owain who was still sniffing and sobbing with happiness.

"It's a lovely offer Owain but I'm afraid I've already named it, thank you for your kind words though" she said in honesty as Owain sniffed and nodded his head.

"Very well then, it is not a hero's style to question a heroine but you must at least tell us the name of the sword?" he said as Terra smiled to herself and looked to the sky.

"Its name is…..Illumina" she said as Owain pressed his fist against his chest and saluted, he looked directly at the sword.

"Then Owain welcomes Illumina into his presence, may his sword hand kind you to infinite wisdom" he said, whispering the last part as Maximus smacked him on the back of the head.

"You're gonna freak her out man, she doesn't wanna her you cumming all over a sword and that ain't no sword, that a bad ass piece of destruction!" he said as Owain crossed his arms and let out a loud huff, Terra had to admit she was enjoying the company of these guys more than she should have.

"Max can you please be a bit less rude around Nova, honestly. Hi I'm Shulk and this is Reyn" he said with a kind smile and he pointed his thumb to the big one who nodded.

"How's it going?" he said and she was surprised at how unintimidating he sounded, never the less she smiled and nodded back.

"It's nice to meet all of you but you didn't really answer my question properly, I need to get to Radiant Garden, is this the right place?" she said.

"You god damn right it is!?" said Maximus with that enthusiastic grin that Terra had to admit she found rather charming.

"**The next train to depart to Radiant Garden is now departing" **came a woman's voice from the speaker above them.

"Oh bollocks!" shouted Maximus as he ran as fast as he could towards the platform, with the other not far behind him. The five of them made to the platform just as the final person went into the train.

"Guys if we hurry we can still get a ticket, guys?" said Terra as she looked round and saw the train was already starting to move and Max and his friends where gone, "Great they've left me behind" she said lowering her head and trying her best not to cry, everything had gone wrong, her father would find her soon and then she would never be allowed to leave the house again.

"Hey Nova, grab hold!" she heard as she looked up and saw that Maximus, Shulk, Reyn and Owain where hanging off the edge of the final carriage of the monorail, Maximus held out his hand and she ran forward and grabbed it just as the train was about to leave the station, he pulled her up onto the roof and the five of them laid back and let out a huge sigh.

"Damn that was close, everyone ok?" said Shulk as Maximus gave him a thumbs up whilst Reyn and Owain got to work on opening a hatch that led down into the compartment below, "I mean we could get arrested but I think we'll be ok, right Nova? Nova?" he said as Terra started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm free! I'm free!" she kept shouting as she laughed so hard that tears where coming out of her eyes, she sat up and looked to the horizon with a grin on her face as Maximus shook his head.

Terra could only smile to herself as she leaned back and looked up to the clear blue sky with one thought going through her head.

"No more running away"

**Authors Note:/**

**Ok so you all probably have a bunch of questions, what was the purpose of showing the Battle of Sword Valley? Why is Terra's father such a c**t? and will I actually finish this one? I don't know but I'm really going to try because I have a lot of stuff I'm looking forward to writing. **


End file.
